Fushigi Gundam
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Short, stupid, and very silly, yet entertaining about Gundam Wing characters in Fushigi Yuugi.


Miaka=Relina  
Tamahome=Heerohome  
Hotohori=Wufeihori  
Nuriko=Duriko  
Tasuki=Howardsuki  
Chichiri=Quachiri  
Chiriko=Hildiko  
Mitsukake=Trowakake  
  
Ttitsukune=Dr.Jtsukune  
  
Yui=Dorothy  
Nakago=Zechsago  
Soi=Noi  
Amiboshi=AmiSally   
Suboshi=Cathrishi  
Tomo=Une  
Ashitare=Ashitrez  
Miboshi=Annoshi  
  
Once upon a time Relina had just finished doing the final OAV with the Gundam boys' and she was feeling depressed and missing them. So she went on a walk to the library to find a book to make her all happy. On the way she ran into Dorothy and they went together to find a book. They were been bad and ended up in the storage room were they found a fantasy book called Fushigi Yuugi. They started reading it and poof! They found them selves looking at Heero, only he had a ponytail and more cloths.  
  
"Heero!" Both girls squealed as he fought off some random bandits that were annoying him.  
  
"Sure, I'll be your hero babes." He grinned as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. A bomb glowed powerfully on his forehead. It was a Super Mario Brothers Babomb. "The name is Heerohome, got any explosives?"  
  
"Eeh...not really." She shook her head. "Were are we?"  
  
"Did you hit your head or something? This is Wufeihori's kingdom." A man that looked amazingly like Howard only with no glasses and he had earrings and stiff red hair spoke. He was one of the bandits Heerohome had been fighting.  
  
"And who told you to open your trap?" Heerohome glowered. "Howardsuki, give me your TNT and I'll let you live...if not ome wa korosu!"  
  
"Howardsuki?" Dorothy giggled.  
  
"I am the king of the bandits, are you daring to laugh at me?!?" he chibified. He pulled out his magic sunglasses and waved them at her yelling, "Cool guy lightening!" A bolt of lightening cam from each lens as a symbol on his right wrist glowed. A surfboard!?!  
  
"Eek! No I wasn't!" She squealed and ran away. Suddenly a tall hunk Barbie boy scooped her up and ran off with her. "Zechs? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm Zechsago, here to being you back to my lord. And you are from the future so you can have three wishes and do what is cool and beat the other girl at who finishes the race first."  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"No I don't your right here!" He poked her proving his point.  
  
Meanwhile Howardsuki kidnapped Relina and Heerohome blew him up and stole her back and took her to the kingdom to meet Wufeihori. Hawardsuki zapped a building and down it came on their heads.   
  
A woman came up and tried help lifting the building off them with Howardsuki who hadn't used brain cells and trapped the chick he was after too. Finally she took down her long purple braid and sparkles filled the air. A symbol of lipstick kiss glowed on her collarbone where her top had slipped a little.   
  
Instantly ten burly guys appeared and lifted the building off of them easily for her. "Sank yew boys!" She smiled sweetly. "Are you alright?" Big curious eyes looked them over. She snatched up Heerohome. "Oh sexy babe, what's your name?" He was promptly smothered in a kiss.  
  
Relina walked up and patted down her chest. "Duo, why are you dressed as a woman?"  
  
Duo turned all red and smacked Relina upside the head.  
  
"That was amazing work. You are a lady from my court?" Wufei came down the walkway with his hair grown out past his waist and all shiny black.  
  
"Your Majesty Wufeihori!" Duo bowed deeply, dropping Heerohome on his butt. "I'm Duriko My Lord."  
  
"Don't you know that you're supposed to bow girl?" Quatre with a way happy smile popped up next to her. "I'm Quatchiri, pleased to meet you nanoda!" He shook her hand enthusiastically. Then he explained the rules of the whole Fushigi Yuugi thing.  
  
"Um...so who are we missing?" She looked around.  
  
"Me!" Sally...dressed in a dork outfit and carrying a flute popped up. "I'm Hildiko!"  
  
"Liar!" Hilde in just as stupid an outfit came up and stomped on Sally's fut. "I'm Hildiko!"  
  
"Are not!" Sally kicked Hilde in the shin.  
  
"Am too!" Hilde pointed to her symbol of a bookworm on the top of her foot.  
  
"Drat, now I'm evil Amisally again." Sally left grumbling.  
  
"Ok, that leaves one left nanoda." Quachiri patted Relina on the top of her head.  
  
Meanwhile Dorothy was introduced to Noi who was Zechsago's lover. Noin was in a really slutty outfit. Amisally and Catboshi wandered in yelling an am-not-am-to fight over Amisally's failure.   
Tune cut them off with an annoyed glare.  
  
To make this story end quickly Relina went to the fabled Dr. Jtsukune and he was ugly and scary but helpful and gave her a magic mirror so she went on her way. That is how she came to meet Trowakake Mr. boring-no-personality with the cute cat Mari-chan.  
  
So she summoned her guardian the dove of peace and happy day she's back at the library. But Dorothy was still looking for Ashitrez and Annoshi so she lost and went home too. The end. 


End file.
